


Strippers and Blowjobs

by solangelochild19



Series: Voltron: Legendary Smutiness [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, boner, klance, lap dance, seductive Lance, stripper!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelochild19/pseuds/solangelochild19
Summary: Keith is a loaded guy wanting a first time lap dance from the beautiful Lance. And he gets it. And more..





	Strippers and Blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop, ma boys be gayuh (Except for Lance, he be Biyuh)

     Lance was doing his usual routine of walking around, saying hi to people and slightly flirting before his performance, telling boys to make sure and give him some attention. As he walked to the last table, his manager Allura came up to him, handing him a giant wad of cash. "Room 2, a private dance after your show." Lance nodded taking the money.

     Keith tapped fingers nervously against the chair he was sitting at, biting his lip. This was the first time he's ever been to a strip club, but after seeing that Cuban boy doing a lap dance he _had_  to request a private dance. He was lead to a room after paying, now just waiting for the boy to get done with his show.   

     Lance finished, racking in a good amount of tips. He went to the back room to change into a crop tops and loose sweats. He left and went to the private room. When he walked through the door, he swung his hips, looking right at the dark haired, incredibly attractive man. "Hey there," he purred.

     He perked when the door opened, a nervous grin plastered on his lips. "Hey," He breathed, looking at the boy. He noticed he changed outfits from when he last saw him, and it looked /very/ good. "Get all dressed up just for me?" He teased, attempting to be confident in his approach.

    "Of course," he said, slinking up to the boy. He looked nervous, but was trying to act all cool and collected. Lance would break that real soon. "First lap dance honey?" he asked, slipping into his lap and holding onto his neck.

    Keith's face flushed, seeing the other crawl onto his lap. His breath hitched, nodding. "Mhmm," He mumbled, not opening his mouth so he wouldn't stumble on his words.

    "I see," Lance said, running fingers up his neck and into his dark, surprisingly soft hair. "Try not to get to turned on, kay?" he teased, winking as he turned around.

    He shuddered a bit, biting his lip. "No promises," He laughed, whining when the boy got off his lap. "You got a name?" He asked innocently, pouting a lip.

    "The name's Lance," he said, strutting over to the speaker, turning some music on. He looked back at Keith with half lidded eyes, a sly smirk on his face. "Ready?"

    He watched him walk to the speaking, hearing the music turn on. This was going to be good, he thought. "Of course," He mumbled, looking up at him. "Lance." He added quickly, smiling. He wasn't even sure if that was his real name or a stage name, but it didn't matter.

      Lance continued smiling, slowly walking toward the man. He got to him and drug his fingers down his own chest, taking them off of himself with a hip pop, rolling his body in time with the music. He slid one leg over the man's leg, dropping, letting his hand slide down the man's chest and inner thigh, wanting to see a reaction. Wow. He really _was_  good. He had to keep back any words, eyes wide and watching him. He lifted his hands, about to put them on Lance when he retracted. "Is touching okay?" He asked, fumbling with his pocket. "I'll pay you extra,"

     "No no, hun, you payed enough, Touching is allowed, just not my dick," he said, pulling the man's hands away from his pockets and pulling them to his sides. "There we go," he purred, bringing the other leg up and rolling his hips against the man's lower, hard stomach. "Mm, you work out?" he placed his hands on the dark haired man's shoulders.

    He laughed awkwardly, flushing. He ran his hand down Lance's sides, squeezing softly at the exposed part of his hips. "Yea, I do," He answered, mesmerized by the way Lance's hips moved. "All the time." He looked up at his face, trailing his hands up under his tank top, smoothing over his chest. "You're so pretty,"

     "Mm, not too bad yourself handsome," he said, rolling his hips, pulling on his shoulders slightly. He slid off onto his feet, turning around, running his down himself as he dropped lower and lower, coming back up again against the man's crotch with his ass, making figure eight motions with his hips.

    He grinned, Watching the boy grind against him. He bit his lip, placing his hands on his hips and pulling him a bit closer. "How am I _not_  supposed to get turned on by this?" He joked, groaning softly at the friction.

    "Will power?" he teased, leaning back and wrapping his arms around the guy's neck behind him, sway his hips just above his lap, teasing him. "Gotta name?" he asked, slightly breathless from the exertion.

    "Fuck," He cursed under his breath when Lance lifted his hips, running hands over the small of his back. "My name is Keith." He replied, not tearing his eyes off Lance's hips.

     "Mm, hi there Keith, enjoying the show?" he asked, pulling himself off and turning around again, this time fully sitting in his lap and wrapping his legs around the back of the chair.

     "Of course, gorgeous. With a pretty thing like you how could I not?" He teased, placing hands back on Lance's hips, squeezing the the flesh softly.

     Lance smirked and leaned back, hands supporting him on the ground, popping his hips up and down in time with the music. He lifted himself back up a few moments later, running his hands down the sides of Keith's face then his chest.

    Keith smiled back at him, heart racing. This was going to be the death of him. After this lap dance was over, he wasn't going to be able to resist coming back here for this specific dancer. "How often you work? I wanna come see you and your perfect body some more," He purred, all previous nervousness gone.

    Lance smiled down at him. "Every weekend night," he said. "And you wanna see my body more?" he asked innocently, standing up. He stepped back from Keith and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his sweats, smirking devilishly at Keith.

    God, he would be broke. This was expensive, but he didn't mind if it meant seeing Lance again. His heart started racing when Lance pulled at his own waistband, and he nodded silently, eyes wide.

     Lance continued pulling down, revealing the tight blue, thong-like briefs he was wearing, pulling one side down to the middle of his thigh, then pulling back up and teasing him. He turned around once again, bending over slightly. He pulled them down his ass and let them continue to drop. He stepped out of them and sat back down in Keith's lap, rolling his hips.

     Fuck, fuck. Keith could feel his member twitch in his jeans. Did lap dances really go this far? He hesitantly cupped Lance's ass, squeezing at the tender flesh. "This happen with everyone?" He whispered, slightly in awe. He was already desperately turned on, fulling hard.

    "Only the one's I like," purred Lance. "You're not creepy. You're cute and all nervous, well, at least you were." He pulled Keith's hands, sliding them up and under his shirt, letting him feel all the exercising and training that went into dance, moaning softly.

    Keith let Lance lead his hands, thumbs brushing again the buds on his chest. "Is that so? You like me?" He asked innocently, pinching one of his nipples. "You're absolutely perfect," He mewled, moving his hands to push his crop top up his back, pressing a kiss to his spine. What that allowed? He wasn't sure, but he did it again anyway.

    Lance giggled. "You're really into this aren't ya?" He giggled. He stood again, putting his body on display for Keith on last time. "Your time is up sweetheart, come back again soon," he winked, putting his sweats back on.

     Keith's eyes went wide, staring at him for a moment before he put his sweatpants on. "C-can I get more time? I have money," He stuttered, pulling out his wallet. He /really/ didn't want this to be over yet, essentially since his bulge was obvious. He couldn't walk out like that. "I have more money!"

 

 

     Lance giggled again. He wasn't really supposed to do this, but Keith seemed like a nice guy. He pushed Keith's hands down, as well as the wallet, taking a seat again. "Is someone hard and embarrassed?" he asked in a low voice.

    Keith swallowed, eyes trained on Lance as he came over. He nodded slowly, keeping his hands down by his sides. "It is kinda embarrassing,"

    "I see...I suppose I could fix that, but don't tell anyone, or else they might get jealous," he said winking. Doing this kind of thing was a rarity at this particular club, but if the person had paid enough, it happened, but usually only the biggest sluts would do this kind of thing. Guess Lance was a slut now. This was the first time that Lance had gotten this intimate with customers.

    "W-What?" He gasped a bit, biting his lip. He didn't want to take advantage of Lance or anything. "No, no, Lance- It's okay, you don't have to do that- I can go relieve myself in the bathroom or something," He rambled, fidgeting a bit.

    "Aw, do you not want me to help?" Lance asked, standing and dropping down, letting his hands rub down the inside of Keith's thighs.

    He shivered at his touch, melting a bit. "Well," He started, breath a little heavy. "I mean, if you insist..."

    Lance smirked and let one of his hands skim over the bulge in his pants, feeling the heat. "Mm, you're pretty big aren't cha?" he asked in a low tone, continuing to feel him up.

    Keith just nodded, groaning a bit at the touch. He bucked his hips up involuntarily, whining softly. "You're such a tease,"

     "But Keith, that's the fun part," he purred, dipping the fingers of his other hand into the waistband and tugging at it until the button undid itself.

    Keith panted a little, looking down at Lance as he worked at undoing his jeans. "I guess you're right.." He mumbled, shifting in his seat a little.

    Lance looked up at him, a smirk on his face. "Ever get a blow job before Keith?" he asked, undoing the pants all the way and looking at the large bulge in the underwear, subconsciously licking his lips.

    Keith swallowed when Lance looked up at him with that devilish grin. "Nope. Never." He mumbled, sighing at the slight release when his pants were undone. "I'm new to all this stuff,"

    "I see, an ultra virgin," he snickered, rubbing at the clothed erection. "Hmm, this is gonna be fun, I love sucking dick." Lanceturned his attention back down and pulled the underwear down, the hard on coming out easily. "Dios mio...Mierda.." His eyes went wide, staring at Keith.

    Keith shuddered when he pulled down his boxers. He was pretty sure whatever he said in Spanish was positive, at least. "You suck dick often?" He asked, laughing awkwardly.

    "Ha, no, only a few times with my ex, but ya know, oral fixation," he said, shrugging lightly, still looking at Keith's dick.

    Ex? So this guy was single? He assumed so, but he was getting a bit uncomfortable with him just staring at his length. "Think I can take you out for a drink sometime?" He asked suddenly, eyes wide. That was a weird thing to ask when he just met this guy and he was about to suck his dick, but it was said, so no going back now.

     Lance looked up at him with even bigger eyes than when he had looked at Keith's dick for the first time. "R-really? Like, as a date?" he asked incredibly shocked.

     Keith couldn't help but laugh a little. It was adorable how shocked he was, and he nodded. "Yea, like as a date. You're cute, probably got an even cuter personality, right?" He said, giving him a lopsided grin.

    Lance blinked at him. "Um, y-yea, that sounds good...So, you still, uh, want me to..." he said, nodding his head toward Keith's dick.

    Keith almost forget his dick was exposed. He swallowed, nodding. "Oh! Yea.. that would- that would be nice."

    Lance slipped back into his seductive, calm state. He gripped the base of it gently, leaning in and breathing on the head. "You probably have one of the nicest dicks I've ever seen, ya know?"

    Keith bit his lip, watching Lance while he did so. He wasn't even sure what to say to a comment like that. "Well I know now," He mumbled under his breath, placing his hands on Lance's shoulders.

    Lance giggled, leaning in closer, giving a small lick to the head. "Hm, you taste different, but a good different," he said thoughtfully, leaning down to lick more at the head.

    Keith shivered, bucking his hips up lightly. "That's good," He hummed, gripping onto Lance's shoulders a bit tightly. Lance smirked and went lower, licking a strip up from the base of his cock to the head, planting a kiss on the tip before taking the head into his mouth.He shook more, placing a hand on the back of Lance's head, running fingers through his hair. "Fuck, that feels so good-" He muttered, gazing down at Lance still.

    Lance looked up, slowly sliding down at the same time, getting a little farther than half way. Lance had found out with his ex that he lack a properly functioning gag reflex, so now, Keith was in for a ride. He pushed down till Keith hit the back of his throat, his eyes closing. Keith threw his head back a bit, pulling at Lance's hair. He muttered curses when he took him in fully. He didn't even think people could _do_  that. "Jesus-" He fumbled, closing his eyes. Lance swallowed around him, humming at the hair pulling. He started moving up and down, starting slowly, running his tongue down the underside of Keith's cock each time he went up. Keith moaned softly at the attention, breath hitching every so often. He was unsure how long he could last if Lance was _this_  good. He held Lance's head, thrusting up into his mouth.Lance took it, moaning around Keith's dick, cupping his balls with one of his hands, squeezing gently. Keith couldn't help but look down again, seeing Lance take all of his length. "You're so beautiful, perfect in every way.." He mumbled, breath hitching when he grabbed his balls.

     Lance moaned from the praise, closing his eyes and going fast up and down, tongue tracing over his slit each time he came up.Keith popped his hips up again, pushing Lance's head down on instinct, mumbling out a small apology afterward. " 'm so close," He hummed, breath quickening every time Lance went down. It was kinda embarrassing to admit he was close so quickly, but he would rather let Lance know then cum inside his mouth with no warning.

    Lance pulled off for a second, catching his breath. "Come in my mouth darling," he said before quickly going down and deep throating him.

    "Fuck! Lance," He moaned loudly, quickly following by Keith's vision whiting out and him thrusting into Lance's mouth, spilling down his throat as he threw his head back. He still tugged a little at his hair, panting a bit, regaining himself.

    Lance swallowed then come off Keith's dick with a pop."Mm, definitely taste not bad. Do you eat pineapples or somethin?" he said, licking his lips. He stood, bending down to tuck Keith's spent cock back in his boxers and zip him up.

    Keith took a moment to come back to reality, looking at Lance with hazy eyes. "You bet," he mumbled, standing up and putting his hands on Lance's shoulders, feeling down his arms. "Thanks sweetheart, that was the _best_. You still on for that date when you're free?"

     Lance smiled and kissed Keith's cheek. "Yep, lemme give you my number." Lance said, taking out his phone so he could get Keith's as well.

     Keith grinned, fishing for his phone in his back pocket, taking down Lance's number. "So, what are you into? Drinks? Movie? Dinner? You name it and you got it, I wanna make sure you have a good time."

 

    Lance giggled. "What, you some kind of sugar daddy?" he teased. "Um, drinks sound fine to me. I don't get off till two today, er tonight, though, so maybe... tomorrow night? I get off at ten."

    Keith laughed a little at the comment. "Well, no, but I do have money.. I would rather a title better than sugar daddy, maybe soon I could be your boyfriend?" He purred, not sure where the confidence was coming from. He was sure that was a little forward. "But ten tomorrow is perfect, Should I pick you up here?"

    Lance laughed. "Yeah, sure thing. See you then Keith," he winked walking out the door, waving his hips slightly...then running to the bathroom to take care of his super bad boner.


End file.
